


They Will Be Just Fine

by UltimateOptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, OT5 Friendship, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateOptimist/pseuds/UltimateOptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes tour life is just a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my laptop from years ago from an old tumblr page. I've never been the biggest 1D fan but thought I'd post as an experiment just to see what people thought....and I love vulnerable Niall.  
> I tend to write AUs because I do find it a little odd writing about real life people (more than happy to read it though......)

As much as the boys loved their jobs, the world tour was proving to be ambitious and gruelling for all 5 of them. Management had scheduled interviews and appearances while the tour went ahead to ensure that the band did not drop out of the limelight while touring, and it was really beginning to take its toll. By the time the week came for them to have a break before the world leg began all the lads were practically living for it, worn down by the constant travelling and beginning to bicker with each other. For most of them it did not disappoint, 7 days to spend with loved ones and have some free time, and 4 of them returned rested and in a much positive mood than before. Most of them had texted a little, but it was nice to have a break from each other, as much as they all love each other spending 24/7 with people can put everyone a little on edge.  
“Can we not have another 7 days off?” Louis asked cheekily as he climbed into the van, the first pick up on the way to Heathrow.  
“Ah haven’t missed that voice” Paul replied with a chuckle. “Buckle up”  
Liam smiled at his phone as he clambered into the van. Louis picked up on it and commented, “Ah there’s a happy soul....A man in love”  
Liam rolled his eyes, “Haven’t missed your crap banter,” he replied with a good natured smile.  
“You and Danielle better then?” Louis asked, sensing it was safe to ask.  
Liam hesitated slightly, not entirely sure himself. Throughout the UK tour he and his girlfriend were struggling a bit to keep up with their respected schedules. They were both so busy there was many cancelled Skype dates and missed phone calls, and things were strained. Liam decided to spend the majority of the time off in London rather than with his family, trying to reconnect properly with her. It worked, and they were back on normal terms but now he was off travelling again, and for months on end. The idea made him nervous. He didn’t want to concern the other lads with it, at least not yet, he was probably being silly anyways.  
“Yeah, had a great time off” Liam replied with a smile.  
Harry’s the next to be picked up and the other 2 boys immediately notice that the cold the youngest had been struggling with is still lingering.  
“You alright mate?” Louis asks as Harry coughs.  
“Yeah, the time off’s helped....I’ll be alright in a few days” Harry smiles tiredly. He’d been back home, his family smothering him with attention and care. Despite how he was feeling, he had a great time and he really didn’t need the boys worrying about him.  
Liam looked a little unconvinced but nodded.  
Zayn was the next in. “Morning,” he greeted the lads, waving at Perrie who was standing at the window of his house waving.  
“Just need Niall huh,” he commented as he put his bags in the back.  
“Niall? We not just meeting him at the airport?” Liam asked confused. Truthfully he hadn’t spoken to the blonde all week but the original plans were for the Irish lad to fly into Heathrow and wait for them there. The pair had a few arguments the week before, mainly clashing as Niall was still so hyper despite the gruelling schedule and the older boy found it a bit grating after a while. Louis frowned too, obviously thinking the same.  
“Nah he came back a few days early, said something about working on the next album” Harry answered for Zayn, a little surprised Liam and Louis found this news.  
“I picked him up from the airport the other day” Zayn yawned, the car lulling him back to sleep, he tried to act unconcerned but something was troubling him about the missing boy. When Zayn had picked him up the blonde seemed down and worn-out, at the time Zayn didn’t find it that unusual, they were all so rundown and Niall had to be disappointed at returning to the UK early. But the more Zayn thinks about it, the more unusual it seems because Niall is always full of smiles and optimism. The boys often gravitate to him when they’re down because, believe it or not, he can be quiet and listen to all their thoughts while always staying optimistic. Out of the 5 the 19 year old is the least likely to be in a bad mood or rude to anymore, no matter how exhausted or down he is. His replies to texts were vague, and he didn’t even accept the offer of coming to the flat to relax with him and Perrie. At the time he hadn’t thought too much of it, and he truthfully he didn’t push it as he was happy to have some time alone with his girl. They all deserve some time apart after weeks of endless touring, but now he had more time to think about it guilt gnawed at him. He should have pushed it as something just wasn’t right with him. But when you add that together with the fact he obviously hadn’t really spoken to Liam or Louis in the time they were apart, plus the tough last week he’d had with Liam, and his demeanour at the airport caused a spike of concern in his gut.  
FLASHBACK  
“Thanks man” Niall flashed a grateful smile as he opened the door to Zayn’s car.  
“No problem” Zayn smiled. He’d been surprised when Niall had texted him a day earlier asking if he could have a lift home from the airport. Niall felt bad for asking, after all he’d be cutting into his and Perrie’s time alone but honestly he needed to see a friendly face after everything at home. He was glad none of the fans had seen him, he really couldn’t deal with any fans today.  
“You alright? You’re back early” Zayn asked, trying to act nonchalant as he negotiated through the traffic. He knew Niall would feel guilty for asking him to come pick him up, but he really didn’t mind, he just wanted to make sure the blonde was ok.  
“Yeah” Niall sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the seat. “Wanted to start on some songs and stuff”  
Zayn looked over concerned at just how weary he sounded, after a 4 day break he shouldn’t seem so tired and down.  
“You look tired” he stated softly.  
“Yeah, had a few late nights” Niall opened his eyes with a smile. He didn’t add that those late nights were from being awake and worrying about his argument with Greg, or how out of place he felt at home. He briefly thought of telling Zayn everything, but quickly dismissed the idea. If he did that he’d spend all evening with Niall, and spend time worrying about him when he should be concentrating on being with Perrie and resting himself.  
Zayn nodded, “So home it is?”  
Niall nodded with a small smile.  
END FLASHBACK

“Didn’t realise management were cracking the whip about the album” Louis frowned, concerned that the blonde will be burning himself out by not taking enough time off for himself.  
“Pricks” Liam shook his head but before he could say anything the van stopped.  
“I’ll go knock on him” Zayn volunteered, Niall nowhere to be seen, thanks to his carefree and relaxed attitude, it wasn’t strange to have to wait for the irish boy.  
“Shit Zayn you scared the life out of me” Niall sighed as he opened the door to find the dark-haired lad on his door step.  
“Sorry” Zayn smirked. “Just going to knock, you’re practically on time”  
Niall smiled, “Yeah well first time for everything. Good time off?”  
Zayn grinned widely as brief flashes of his time off went through his mind  
“That’s a yes then” Niall laughed and Zayn felt the knot of concern in his stomach relax a little, he missed that laugh, and the blonde seemed in higher spirits than the last time he’d saw him.  
“Was alright....yours?”  
“Good” Niall nodded with a smile but Zayn spotted something flicker of unease across his face.  
“Management pushing you hard?” Zayn asked, a little worried about the small smudges under his eyes. Niall was the best at writing songs, and he knew that management sometimes took advantage of his eager to please attitude and passion, to pressure into late night writing sessions.  
“I just get carried away, you know me” he smiles reassuringly.  
Zayn laughs along, and carries on inane chat about their break, but he knows something isn’t right with Niall. The boys are all close, but he and Niall have gotten extremely close, with the Bradford boy feeling a strong urge to protect Niall from any type of harm. The group need him so much, and he knows that the younger boy’s insecurities don’t allow him to see that. It makes his heart ache when he dwells on it. They are so close he can spot the faint tells that Niall is lying, the pauses in his sentences and the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  
He just isn’t sure exactly what’s causing the problem.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“I didn’t realise it was such a big deal” Niall shrugged as they sat in the airport lounge. The boys had a great catch up in the trip to Heathrow, only now the 2 older boys were grilling the blonde on coming back early. It had started in the car and the younger lad was having a hard time not snapping at them while Zayn and Harry played with their phones, listening but not wanting to join in. It’s not going to end well.  
“It’s not...it’s just well you’re entitled to a break. What happened to spending the week at home?” Liam pushed and the other 3 saw the usually laid-back member tense up slightly.  
“Nothing I just thought it’d be good to start on some stuff” Niall kept his answers vague. In truth he really hadn’t had a great break. He loved Mullingar but every time he went home things were different. Old friends treated him differently, he couldn’t even board the plane without several groups of girls surrounding him, and it was all just so exhausting. In London he could go out and not be spotted, though even that was proving more difficult these days, but if he stayed away from popular places and wore a hat he could get away with it. He really hadn’t enjoyed being at home this time, after seeing a few close friends and family he was ready to go back to London, and that in a way scared him, Ireland was always his home but now it just didn’t feel that way. He was jealous of the boys, they all seemed to settle back at home easily on time off, but since Christmas he’d been almost dreading returning home. It hadn’t helped that lately he and Greg’s relationship had been tense, so much so that an argument had erupted over nothing but cancelled plans. They’d both apologised but things were said that hit Niall hard, and though they’d texted a few times he hadn’t been able to catch his brother before he left Ireland, and it was constantly in the back of his mind.  
“You sure?” Liam asks unconvinced, bringing Niall back to reality, he must of zoned out.  
“Yes” Niall answers in a firm tone, which surprises everyone, including himself. Harry frowns at Louis before rubbing a hand soothingly on his shoulder, internally wincing at how tense the muscles underneath are.  
“Sorry, I’m just tired....really it’s fine” Niall sighs quickly, he hates being at logger heads with Liam and it’s so unusual for them both. The truth is he could do with the older boy’s advice about now. He just doesn’t want to share it yet, there was too much to focus on with the tour.  
“It’s fine” Liam assures him but still unconvinced about the blonde being ok.  
“Really guys it’s not a big problem, I came back early, started a few songs out and relaxed” Niall shrugs, toying with his phone and putting 100% effort into keeping his voice normal when he notices there’s no text from Greg wishing him good luck for the rest of the tour, like normal.  
Harry knows that’s a lie and shares a look with the other 3, who still don’t quite believe that the break had been as relaxing for the Irishman than it was for them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A few days back into the touring and promo schedule, the stress of the tour was beginning to creep back on them all again. The boys were all quiet as they piled into the van, all lost in their own thoughts.  
Liam looks worried as he texts Danielle, Louis is sitting practically asleep with his head resting on his shoulder. He had to cancel a Skype date last night as the show overran, and although he knew his girlfriend understood, he still felt awful and he missed her. She had a few dancing jobs this week, so time was sparse for them to talk to each other as it is, without him cancelling on her.  
“Where we going this morning?” Harry asks, his voice hoarse from the show last night. His cold had been getting better, and he felt much better, but due to going back to using his voice every night his voice still sounded hoarse. He’d been told to rest it as much as possible between shows.  
Liam just shakes his head fondly at Harry, who still insists on talking, passing him a bottle of water.  
“Curly you need to zip it” Louis reminds him with a smile as Harry rolls his eyes. He’s had worse and he really is sick of the mother henning.  
“Radio interview” Zayn replies while in the middle of texting Perrie and his sisters. He’s not feeling the best today, missing home and his family. The worst thing is he can’t even speak to the today, the day is packed full of interviews , sound-check and a show.  
“You ok?” Niall asks from the side of him, rubbing at his right eye tiredly, as if sensing his despair and frustration.  
“Yeah” Zayn sighs, slipping his phone in his pocket. Niall wraps an arm around his shoulders, “There’ll be a break soon, you can ring them then with the time difference it still should be breakfast time,” he whispers into his ear quietly so no-one could hear.  
Zayn smiles despite how he’s feeling, because that’s Niall, even when he’s tired and worn down, still being able to know what’s wrong with each lad and being able to mumble some reassuring words. The Niall the fans see so much, loud and bouncing, is just the tip of the iceberg. He is amazingly perceptive at times, much like Zayn, and it might just be one of the reasons they are so close.  
The dark-haired teen takes a look at Niall and notices, not for the first time that week, how pale and tired he looks. He also notices they way he picked at breakfast again this morning. The lads have been in separate rooms for the past few nights, still needing some space from each other after being in each other’s pockets 24/7. But rather than feeling relieved for some space Zayn’s found himself hating it because he can’t watch his friend, and he’s beginning to wonder just how much sleep the blonde is getting a night.  
It’s not just him that’s noticed, after the plane ride from London Harry and Zayn sat discussing Niall’s behaviour and made a vow to keep an eye out for him. It’s a little irritating that Liam and Louis haven’t noticed yet, the Irishman is clearly not himself and the pair are so wrapped up in themselves they haven’t spotted it. Zayn understands it, this tour is tough, and they’re all dealing with things, but still they’re all supposed to be there for each other, so why aren’t they checking in on Niall?  
“You didn’t each much at breakfast” He states softly, fiddling with Niall’s hair as he leans his head on his shoulder.  
“Mmmm too tired to eat this early” Niall mumbles but again Zayn notices the way the blonde tensed against him. He’s lying again, and Zayn can’t push it now because Niall will shut down completely. He looks up, his fingers intertwined in bleach-blonde locks and spots the youngest looking at him with a look that tells him he’s heard the exchange.  
Harry shakes his head softly and mouths “later” at him. They’ll approach him together and sort this.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Niall sits tiredly and picks at his food again at dinner. He, Liam and Harry are in the dressing room, just relaxing while Zayn and Louis are outside. After the interviews in the morning they have sound check in an hour and he’s already dragging. He hasn’t been able to sleep much, just enough to keep him about functioning. The combination of post-show highs, feelings of just being completely overwhelmed by the pressures of performing, and the argument with Greg are still playing on his mind when he has a minute alone. He also feels guilty as he hasn’t spoken to his parents since he left Ireland. He’s scared that if he does then the barrier holding all his emotions in will crack and he’ll be in tears, worrying them all. The mixture of all these emotions, and how tired he is thanks to his current insomnia, and trying to pretend he’s ok all the time is eating away at him and he’s seriously not sure how much he can keep this going on for. He should tell the lads, he knows that, they’re his brothers after all – but Harry’s under the weather, Zayn and Louis are missing their families and girlfriends and Liam’s having an even worse time with Danielle. This morning had been exhausting already, trying to keep a smile on his face and mess about with the lads as normal, and it was just a relief to be able to sit in comfortable silence.  
“You alright Nialler?” Liam asks, sitting down next to him, his eyes are glued to his phone yet again.  
Niall doesn’t even hear him, still picking at the sandwich on his plate listlessly, debating whether to try and even eat. Lately he’s had no appetite, there’s just this constant knot in his stomach which makes eating painful, and anything that sits there feels heavy and is a battle to keep down.  
“Ni?” Liam asks looking up when he gets no reply, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Huh?....Sorry..” Niall smiles, a little startled.  
“You ok?” He asks again with a frown.  
“Yeah just tired” Niall smiles, “How’s Danielle?” He asks gesturing to the phone clutched in Liam’s hand. He knows by the tension in the brunette things haven’t been great and Liam really needs to get it out. Fortunately the boys gravitate to the Irishman when they need a chat, and Niall is good at drawing out whatever is bugging them, it’s something that Niall himself is oddly proud of. Selfishly it’s nice to forget about the stress he’s been feeling and be there for someone else.  
“It’s.....mate it’s been hard” Liam sighs rubbing his face, and Niall wraps his arm around the older boy as he begins to spill what’s been bugging him. In the process the untouched sandwich gets forgotten by both singers.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A few days and Niall is feeling even worse, but there’s no time to complain because they’re rushed off to interviews, shows all over the country. He’s still not sleeping well, often crashing on the bunks during the day when he’s too exhausted to keep his eyes open anymore. He hasn’t spoke to Greg or his parents directly, just sending texts when he can. He’d love to hear their voices but he knows the moment he hears them he’ll break down and he’s not sure if he’d stop. He loves this job and hates it at the same time, and it’s all so confusing and overwhelming. He’s also still stung by Greg’s words, he knows he shouldn’t be, but he is and it’s irritating him. Niall knows Harry and Zayn have noticed his behaviour, and they’ve been great with ensuring he only needs to do the bare minimum of speaking interviews, and prompting him go lie down with them or to eat. It’s irritating them though they literally have not had a spare moment to be alone and coax the blonde to tell them what’s wrong. It’s hard because Niall doesn’t open up to everyone if they confront him all together, but lately they have been together 24/7 yet again, and when they are alone there’s always mangers or security around them.  
They’re in some US town that Niall’s not even sure of anymore, and yet again it’s another press morning. Niall steps off the bus, his stomach twisting anxiously as he spots the small army of fans which have accumulated outside the television station. He internally grimaces, because really he should be able to cope with this by now. There’s been more fans before and he’s been ok, but thanks to his exhaustion and his current state of mind he can feel the anxiety build in his chest and his hand shake a little.  
“Alright Ni?” Harry asks quietly behind him, seeing how pale he’s gone.  
“Yeah” Niall breathes, closing his eyes behind his RayBans and taking a deep and steadying breath.  
“You’re safe, we’ll be in the studio soon yeah?” Harry assures him.  
“Alright boys?” Liam asks, of course noticing the quiet and serious exchange between the pair.  
“Yeah just plotting our next prank” Harry grins, subtly winking at Liam to let him know he’s got it. Liam nods, realising the signs that Niall’s claustrophobia is getting the better of him and makes a mental note to let Paul know when he starts to lead the boys out.  
“Ready to go babes?” Zayn asks turning around to face him. They get in a line, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Harry.  
Niall nods and braces himself for the madness outside.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reach inside Niall can hardly breathe and he knows an anxiety attack is lingering. He can feel his hands shaking as he rubs his face, using the techniques he’s been taught to remind himself where he is now.  
“Nialler?” Liam asks putting a hand on his shoulder which makes Niall flinch, because he really doesn’t want to be touched right now and Liam withdraws his hand with an apologetic smile. Wow, he’s really out of touch with Niall, normally he knows exactly what to do when he’s struggling with crowds, he used to be the best at handling them, and he feels a little pang of guilt and sadness that this doesn’t seem to be the case this time.  
“I’m fine, just need a minute” Niall smiles is strained, as he still concentrates on his breathing to dispel the tightness in his chest. The boys watch him intently, and he can see Paul hovering in the background too, talking to another of the security team but watching Niall out the corner of his eye. He hates this, how he feels and everyone watching him. A fresh wave of anxiety washes over him, making his chest hurt, and he feels very hot and sick. He needs a minute alone, somewhere quiet, so he just turns around and quickly walks to the nearest toilets.  
Liam goes to follow but is stopped by Louis’s hand on his shoulder. “Just give him a minute mate, you know he hates hovering”  
Liam nods and the 4 look at each other uncertainly. Zayn decides if the blonde isn’t back in a few minutes he’s going to check on him.  
Meanwhile Niall is bent over, his hands braced on the line of sinks, looking into the mirror to remind himself where he is and trying to breathe. His head is spinning and his stomach is rolling with nausea as the panic keeps coming over him in waves. He’s getting frustrated he can’t control the anxiety, and the extra emotion and the thought that he isn’t in control sparks off another round of panic which just increases how he’s feeling. It’s a vicious circle, and although he didn’t want to be touched earlier he really wished one of the lads was with him right now, because a touch might just ground him.  
As if on cue the door opens and Zayn’s walking in, his heart sinking as he spots Niall bent over the sinks, pale and hands shaking. He can hear the blonde wheeze a little, and it’s scary because lately Niall’s been getting better with this, he learnt ways of controlling the panic to prevent attacks, so for him to be this bad is concerning. The Irishman has his eyes shut and looks like he hasn’t heard the brunette’s quiet footsteps. 

“How we doing babes?” Zayn asks quietly, a gentle hand rubbing between his shoulder blades.  
Niall looks at him gratefully but the other boy can spot the panic and unshed tears in his eyes.  
“You’re ok, I’m here” Zayn soothes, rubbing his back still, “you need to breathe for me ok, just like i’m doing” Zayn takes his hands so the blonde has to look at him, and stands directly in front of him. 

“Slow deep breaths” he continues to coach, “Like me babes ok? You’re fine, there’s loads of space in here ok? We’re all fine in here. Just breathe for me.”  
Niall nods and closes his eyes, instantly feeling calmer despite the churning nausea, and Zayn leaves him be for a few minutes, until Niall goes pale and runs into the closest stall. Zayn grimaces as hears his bandmate’s retching, but still leaves him, it’s been a bad one to make him physically sick and Niall probably needs a little more space before he can deal with any hugs or unwanted touches.  
Several minutes later a very pale Niall walks out, his hands are still shaking but he seems a lot calmer, and no longer is he struggling for breath.  
“You alright?” Zayn asks quietly as Niall splashes his face with cold water and takes a mouthful to get the horrid taste out of his mouth.  
“Yeah” he sighs, “Can we just stay here for a minute?”  
Zayn checks his phone for the time, and sends a quick text to the lads to let them know they’re ok. He nods, they have time if he and Niall get ready last.  
“All the time in the world mate” he smiles. Niall smiles back tiredly, and with a pang the Bradford teen realises that smile seems to be all too frequent lately. He misses the loud booming laugh and mega-watt smile, it only gets displayed in interviews or on stage these days.  
He waits a little longer, until he can see Niall’s hands are no longer shaking.  
“Look Ni...I don’t know what’s going on but you know you can talk to us all right? About anything.” Zayn stated softly.  
Niall looks a little startled at this, but nodded all the same.  
“It’s just, you don’t seem like yourself and...well whatever is going through your mind you can always talk to me” he continues.  
Niall smiles softly, truly touched by the gesture, and is just about to reply when Louis walks in. Niall immediately closes his mouth and plasters on the smile which Zayn hates, it’s the i’m-fine-nothing-is-wrong smile that the blonde is so good at showing.

“It’s showtime” he smiles and Zayn is ready to kill him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day Niall really wasn’t feeling well, his body finally rebelling against the weeks of not-eating or sleeping properly. His head ached and he felt a bit sick.  
“You ok Nialler?” Liam asks at breakfast in the hotel, the Irishman is pale and pushing the food around his bowl.  
“Yeah” Niall sighs tiredly, his head resting on his hand and focusing on the now mushy cereal in his bowl.  
The other 4 all look at each other not entirely sure how to respond, Niall was very rarely ill or tired. Zayn shakes his head slightly, not thinking it’s a good idea to push him right now.  
“Boys we need to leave now” Paul prompts, frowning as he spots Niall’s untouched breakfast.  
The lads all pile onto the bus, Niall lagging at the back with Zayn on one side, almost like a guard dog.  
“You alright Ni?” Paul asks him quietly.  
“Headache” Niall sighs as the thumping in his head continues.  
Paul nods, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. “Try and sleep on the bus ok? I’ll grab some painkillers for you.”  
“Thanks Paul” Niall smiles gratefully and Zayn nods quietly at the look Paul sends him. He’s on it.  
“Let’s play FIFA!” Louis immediately bounds towards the sofa at a volume that makes Niall cringe.  
“I’m going to go read” Zayn states, already lacing his hand with Niall’s, because if he has to he will drag his band mate back to the bunks to rest.  
Niall doesn’t even come up with an excuse or reason, despite it being unusual for him not to join in, he’s too tired to even form a sentence. He can feel Zayn squeeze his hand softly and rub gentle circles on the back of it. He follows the Bradford teen back to his bunk, sighing softly when he lies down as it relieves the pounding in his temple slightly.  
“Ni? Paul sent these for you” Liam’s voice suddenly appeared next to him and Zayn smirked, because of cause Daddy Direction would be there eventually.  
Niall grimaced as he opened his eyes to the light on the bus.  
“You ok?” Liam asked concerned as Niall pushed himself up wearily and accepted the pankillers and water. Liam felt his forehead but found no fever.  
“Just tired I think” Niall reassured him, “Really Liam I just need to sleep it off”  
Liam nodded and hesitantly left the teen to get some much needed rest.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And Niall did feel better after some rest, his stomach was still queasy, but in all honesty Niall thought it was more to the constant ball of anxiety which had knotted there more than any type of bug. Now though he had a show to do, he had to push through how dizzy and exhausted he felt.  
“You ok to do this?” Harry asked quietly as they grabbed their mics and inner ears. All the lads have been asking him that today, and Paul, and Niall’s already sick of it.  
“Yeah, Just glad we have tomorrow off” Niall assured him tiredly.  
“If you need a break out there....lets us know. And we’re talking about what’s bothering you tonight” Harry mumbled quietly, in a tone which left no room for arguments.  
Niall looked up and caught a concerned Zayn’s eyes from behind Harry, and nodded tiredly.  
“Boys it’s show time!”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
By the time the concert ended Niall barely knew where he was. The entire arena was spinning around him and there was a faint ringing in his ears. Walking off stage he shakily removes his inner ears as Louis and Liam give each other piggybacks, an amused Zayn looking on.

“What a show eh Nialler? That girl in the front was fit wasn’t she?” Harry grins, turning to face his friend behind him.  
Niall knows Harry’s talking to him, but he can’t hear what’s been said over the roaring in his ears. The corridor fades to grey and it’s all so disorientating he has to stop.  
“Ni?” Harry stops and turns around, feeling a rush of panic as he spots a very gray looking Niall bracing himself with one hand on the wall, another rubbing his head.  
Zayn hears that and immediately looks around, a little scared at the worry in Harry’s tone. He knew all concert Niall hadn’t been well.  
“What’s going on?” He asks, jogging back down the corridor to where Harry now has a steadying hand on Niall’s shoulder.  
“M..Ok....Just dizzy” Niall impresses himself with his ability to form words at this point as he can see 2 of Harry next to him. Harry notices him start to sway violently and wraps his arms around the smaller boys waist.  
“Woah...Ok Niall, deep breathes ok” he coaches, sending a panicked look to Zayn.  
Zayn places a cool hand on the back of his neck, the other taking his now trembling hand in a gentle grip, “Ok Nialler let’s take a minute, you’re ok” he soothes rubbing small circles on his hand soothingly. “Let’s sit down ok?”  
Liam and Louis finally realise something is amiss when they don’t hear their band mate’s chatter, and double back quickly down the corridor.  
“Yeah c’mon Nialler” Harry gently guides him to the floor, in a way that Niall’s back is resting against his chest, an arm still around his stomach, and Niall sitting between his legs.  
“I’m going to get Paul” Louis decides, running down the corridor.  
“M’ok....just need a minute” Niall mutters quietly, shutting his eyes against the spinning and the nausea building in his stomach. He pulls his knees up and put his head between his legs, trying to breathe deeply like when he gets anxiety in big crowds.  
“Yeah you look great” Liam says flatly, guilt and frustration at himself for not noticing that Niall was not 100%.  
Zayn and Harry both shot him a look to show exactly how helpful they thought his comment was.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled running a hand over his face.  
“That’s it Nialler, deep breaths, you’re alright” Harry whispers into his ear while Zayn is still crouched to the side of him, now rubbing his back soothingly as he’s leaning forward.  
“What’s going on boys?” Paul’s voice, as calm as ever asks as he observes the scene in front of him, Louis hovering behind him and Harry can already hear himself relax at hearing the familiar voice.  
“Niall fainted” Zayn’s voice replies quietly, eyes never leaving the blonde.  
Paul nods and kneels down so he can speak to Niall who hasn’t even acknowledged his presence. He’s cradling his head in his hands, still between his knees and taking slow deep breaths. He feels sick to his stomach and his head is continuing to pound.  
“Hey Nialler, we’re going to take you to a doctor alright? You need to tell me what’s wrong though” Paul’s voice is calm and reassuring, soothing the other 4 worried lads.  
“I’m ok” Niall protested, raising his head to look at the man and grimacing at the way his head protested in the movement, he really did not want a fuss.  
“Ni...” Harry mumbled quietly, prompting the 19 year old to sigh wearily.  
“I’m dizzy, my head’s pounding and I feel a bit sick” Niall admitted and Zayn squeezed his shoulder.  
Paul nodded, “When you’re ready we’re going to walk to the bus ok? I’ll get it to pull around the other entrance so they’ll be less fans to clear but 3 of you need to get all the stuff ok?” Paul instructed, already pulling out his phone to contact the driver.  
“I’ll stay with Nialler” Harry volunteers quickly before anyone can volunteer. The other 3 reluctantly nod and leave the other 2 boys.  
“Sorry” Niall whispers, hating to be a burden.  
“Not your fault Ni” Harry assures him. “Let me know when you’re ready to go.”  
Niall nods slightly, though truthfully he’s not sure when he’ll be ready. They need to get out of here though, the other lads need the rest and he doesn’t want any of the press to find out what’s going on.  
“Let’s go,” he whispers after a few short minutes, the pounding in his head is still there, but the roaring in his ears has decreased enough he can actually hear, so he’s decided it’s now or never.  
Slowly Niall gets to his feet and he has to shut his eyes as the room spins again.  
“You’re alright” Harry speaks calmly, one hand while the other is wrapped around his shoulders tightly; he’s not even sure whether it’s a statement or a question let alone Niall.  
The blonde barely hears him; it’s taking all his effort to concentrate on putting one for in front of the other. Slowly but surely the pair walk towards the exit, where an anxious looking Paul is waiting.  
“There’s still some fans boys, so let’s just take it nice and slow. There’s a doctor waiting at the hotel.” Niall nods and briefly wonders where they’d be without their bodyguard/general babysitter.  
Slowly the pair walk onto the bus, and Niall’s relieved he can finally sit down on the closest sofa, his legs trembling.  
“Drink some” Louis instructs, passing him some water from where he’s standing behind him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
“How you feeling?” Liam asks, and Niall hates the way he’s biting his lip with worry. He hates all this attention just because he’s not feeling 100%.  
“I’m ok, I’m hot though, really hot” Niall replies, handing the bottle to Liam, he’s stomach’s iffy and he can’t drink anymore.  
Harry disappears and comes back with an ice back they keep for any bumps and bruises they get from being onstage, or for when Niall’s knee is acting up.  
“Here Ni, I’m going to put this on your neck” Harry warns quietly and places it on the nape of his neck, and the blonde immediately sighs in relief.  
“Babes lean on me yeah?” Zayn instructs, wrapping an arm around him so Niall can lean his head on his shoulder.  
“We’ll be at the hotel soon ok” Liam assures him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
As soon as they reach the hotel Niall is whisked into one of the three rooms the band have, so he can be seen by a doctor. The other boys wait impatiently in another room.  
“Liam stop pacing” Harry sighs tiredly, leaning into the small sofa in the room.  
“I knew something was bugging him, he looks so pale and exhausted” Liam continued.  
“Li we’ve all known something’s been wrong with him since the break” Zaym mumbled in to his hands as he rubs his face, guilt bubbling in his stomach.  
The door suddenly opens and a very weary, but relieved Paul appears.  
“He’s fine,” he states holding up his hands to pause the onslaught of questions that are sure to be thrown at him by the 4 boys.  
“I’m telling you this because Niall says it’s ok,” Paul continues, and they all realise the importance of this point, it’s a way for Niall to tell them he’s willing to open up.  
“He’s exhausted, dehydrated and stressed” Paul explains, guilt written on his face too as how did he not spot this either? “It doesn’t look like he’s been eating or sleeping properly lately and well today happened.”  
“Is he going to be alright?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah he’ll be fine, you can see him, try and get him to drink or eat something ok? He’ll be taking it easy for the next few days; we’re going to rearrange tomorrow night’s show.” Paul instructs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Hey Ni” Harry smiles warmly, pulling him into a hug.  
“Hi” Niall smiles tiredly, his face still too pale and exhaustion written clearly in his features. The 4 boys ignore the other bed, and the sofa, and instead all pile on the bed their band mate is laying on.  
“I’m sorry” Niall sighs with a lump in his throat, hating the fact he’s made such a fuss and caused a show to be postponed – the fans are going to be so disappointed. He’s so embarrassed too.  
“Not your fault mate,” Liam assures him sincerely.  
“Hey , no-one is blaming you here” Louis informs him, tilting Niall’s face to look into the blonde’s eyes.  
“We could all use a night off” Harry points out, yawning as if to prove his point even further.  
“Thought you had more stamina than that Haz, ladies are going to be disappointed” Louis teases and they all share a small laugh.  
“What’s going on Ni?” Zayn asks after a short while in comfortable silence. The taller boy is lying next to him on the bed, an arm wrapped around his shoulder, and Niall finds himself leaning towards the touch, feeling safe in the warmth.  
“I...just....everything.....it’s all so overwhelming lately” Niall practically whispers, in such a stark contrast to the loud voice they’re all so used to hearing.  
Zayn’s sure he feels his heart break a little at how small the Irishman sounds. Harry wraps another arm around him from Niall’s other side, and Louis places a comforting hand on his thigh.  
“Talk to us babes, what’s so overwhelming?” Zayn asks softly, rubbing his shoulder.  
“Paul says you don’t want him to ring your parents...what happened on the break?” Liam pushes quietly.  
Niall takes a deep breath before spilling everything. By the end the boys are all in tears, admitting to how they’ve all been feeling lately, and how guilty they are all feeling that the blonde was so far in despair and no-one noticed. Niall not eating? Not sleeping? They’re together 24/7 how had this not been noticed? By the end Niall’s feeling better mentally, he’s exhausted and his head was pounding with fatigue, but he feels safe and protected within the boys company. The 5 decide to stick a film on and sleep in one room tonight.  
“Get some rest Nialler,” Zayn whispers as he feels the other boy relax in his grip.  
Niall nods against his chest and seemingly appears asleep.  
“I can’t believe we let it get so far” Harry mumbles after a while.  
“We’ve all been letting it get to us lately, but he’s fine, we’re fine.....and after 2 days off we’ll be even better” Louis replies, his voice laced with sleepiness.  
“What he said” Liam mumbles, also on the verge of sleep and Zayn is sure he can feel Niall smile against his chest.  
Yeah they will be just fine.


End file.
